


Safe

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: By the time Harry had filled a glass, Daisy was already falling back to sleep with her forearm on the counter and her head resting atop it.  The little light above the stove shone on her hair like a halo, and Harry regarded her for a moment before scooping her up.  She quickly decided that his shoulder would do just as well and rested her head there instead.Harry puts Daisy back to bed.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: familiar cuddle. I'd call this "gen by a Hartwin writer"- Harry and Eggsy _could_ be living together for platonic reasons, but you know I think they're in love. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Harry got in unusually late that night.  He did his best to be quiet; he and Eggsy had been sharing a house since he came back from the proverbial (and just possibly literal) dead, and he didn’t like to disturb him.

While Harry was still by the door hanging up his coat and slipping off his shoes, he heard a creak.  

He turned his head just enough to look and saw Daisy creeping down the stairs in her pajamas.  Eggsy’s sister and mother were living in their own flat these days and Harry didn’t remember Eggsy telling him she was staying over- but of course he didn’t mind.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” he asked her. “Did I wake you up?”

She shook her head sleepily.  “Wanted a glass of water.”

“Well,” Harry said, stretching out a hand to her. “Shall we?”

Daisy took his hand and together they went into the kitchen.  By the time Harry had filled a glass, Daisy was already falling back to sleep with her forearm on the counter and her head resting atop it.  The little light above the stove shone on her hair like a halo, and Harry regarded her for a moment before scooping her up.  She quickly decided that his shoulder would do just as well and rested her head there instead.  Once he had a good grip on her, Harry headed for the stairs. “Had a bad dream,” she told him, voice muffled by his shirt.  

Harry paused on the second step.  “You could’ve woken your brother.”  Honestly, Harry was a little surprised he wasn’t up despite both their efforts.  He must have had a long day.  

He felt Daisy give a little shrug that was easy enough to interpret: _well I didn’t, obviously._  

“What was it about?” he asked. 

“Don’t remember.”

Harry wondered if it had been concocted by her subconscious or if it was a memory. Daisy had seen too many things worth having bad dreams about in her short life.  Harry started moving again.  “When I have bad dreams I don’t always remember them either.”  He didn’t exactly have to.  He too had seen too many things worth having bad dreams about, and unlike Daisy he had been a major- and far from guiltless- player in most of them.

Daisy said nothing; she was fast asleep in his arms.

The next time Harry had one of those dreams, he thought, he would think about this- and not just that it had happened once, because it hadn’t just happened once.  Daisy didn’t stay over often, but even so he had carried her sleeping to her bed many times. He had read stories with her tucked up against his side and let her run up to hug him goodbye as he left for work. 

He had resigned himself long ago to never having a family; it hadn’t bothered him until he met Eggsy, and it didn’t bother him now because Eggsy had come with one already attached.  And how safe Daisy clearly felt around him… he didn’t entirely know what to do with it sometimes, except treasure it.  

When they arrived at the room Daisy slept in, Harry deposited her gently on the bed.  “Good night,” he said quietly. 

She roused a little, turned over so that most of her weight was on his arm, and promptly went back to sleep. 

Harry lingered, resting on the edge of the bed.  He could probably disentangle himself without bothering her too much, and soon he would- but for a moment he just smiled to himself, and breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
